Gone and Forgotten
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Amu tells Ikuto the truth,the truth about her and her life.She is just a spirit that was trapped in a body,now she can leave the body and go to the spirit world.But what happens when Amu finds out she isn't supposed to be dead?BAD SUMMARY.T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Miya: Hopefully this idea hasn't been taken

Amu: enjoy

Miya: I don't own anything!!!!!

Year: 2009

Ikuto's POV

I hugged her tightly so that she couldn't escape. "Amu..."

"Ikuto...I have something to tell you." she suddenly said. She pushed away from my hug so that I could see her face, she was still in my arms though, "Ikuto...I have to tell you this now, but...I love you."

"A-Amu..." I stared at her, not expecting this at all, "I-I love you too." I replied.

"But...Ikuto...you can't love me and I can't love you." Amu said. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ikuto, I'm already dead."

What?! "Amu, what are you talking about? Your in my arms aren't you?"

"Ikuto, I was born in 1991, I'm actually the same age as you...but I died when I was 13, 2004."

"Amu, I don't get..."  
"I possessed this girls body, I tried to get out before, but that was years ago, but now I can get out! I can leave this body and go the the spirit world! I didn't want to possess it in the first place, she just looked exactly like me when I was alive that must've been why my spirit was drawn to her."

"Amu, why are you leaving? Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Everyone, I've manipulated everyones mind...making sure the Ame wouldn't be mentioned or in there memories." she said.

"Ame? Who's Ame?"

"That's the real name of this girls body I'm possessing. I've manipulated her mom, dad, sister, and friends. Anyone who has come in contact with Ame, but the people that actually met me, Amu, I have not manipulated like Utau's and Yours. Everyone needs to get back to there lives, Ame wants to have her own life too...everyone wants there old lives back. Once I leave this body, there will be no traces of me, you won't remember me at all, no one will, except for one place...."

"Your insane!"

"Ikuto! I have to leave! I know I don't want to and you don't want me to, but...Ame...she...she needs to have her life back! I'm sorry Ikuto, but...please don't love me anymore, please, it'll only make it harder for me to leave." she started to cry.

"I won't. Your the one I love and you love me back, why should I stop loving you?"

"You'll only be in pain once I leave, even if you've forgotten me! I don't want that...Ikuto, your the first person that I ever loved and will love, that's why I don't want you to be in pain." a tear slid down Amu's face.

"Good bye Ikuto, and promise me that you'll find someone you love...someone that's not me." Amu kissed my cheek and left me alone at the place we did a duet together.

"I can't promise that..." I had started to cry myself.

TBC

Miya: Okay this made me cry, even though I wrote it

Amu: I think this is just the prologue...

Miya: I think it is...

Ikuto: It's just one page...not even, and why am I crying?

Miya: Stop pretending to be tough

Amu: em...R&R

Miya: Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC


	2. I'm back, but not as someone you know

Miya: okay...that last prologue thing was sad....

Ikuto: So Amu is gone?

Miya: I don't own anything

Ikuto: Answer my question

Miya: Enjoy!

Ikuto: Tell me already!!!

Ikuto's POV

I lied on my bed, think about what happened tonight. Is she gone? I want to see her again....but I can't.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to go to sleep, I was afraid that once I fell asleep, the next day Amu would be gone in my memories. I stayed awake until midnight, something had made me fall asleep.

-next day-

I woke up and sat on my bed, what happened last night? My head hurts... I got up and sighed, Utau must have done something to me. I went to go and change

-at breakfast-

Utau was awfully quiet, "Utau, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I...I don't know....it just feels like something is missing in my heart....it's like and empty space." Utau replied.

Empty space... "Whatever, I have to get to school now, see you." I got up and left.

I walked to school silently, my mind wandering off.

I stopped at the intersection, waiting for the signal that it's safe to walk. The light was about to change, when suddenly a person ran into me.

"Ouch, sorry." She laughed, she had pink hair and honey colored eyes.

"Whatever." I got up and saw that I had to wait for the next one to cross.

Amu's POV

I finally left that body, now I can go to the spirit world. I was just now a ghost or a soul, whichever. It doesn't matter.

"Hinamori Amu, you are just a wandering soul, normally we would take souls to the spirit world, but...we can not take you." I turned around and faced a girl with black hair and brown eyes, she had a pair of bunny ears on her head and wore a kimono.

"What do you mean? I'm dead, why can't I go?" I asked. Saying that I was dead sounded weird.

"You are not meant to be dead, the one that's supposed to be dead is your twin sister."

"I don't have a twin sister, I don't even remember what my parents look like." I said.

"You will know soon." she started to fade away.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do....now?" she had disappeared before I could finish my sentence.

What do I do now? I never had a twin sister...or did I?

Ikuto's POV

This girl is seriously annoying, she keeps asking questions and stuff, what school does she go to?

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"How old are you?"

"17..." _'I'm the same age as you.' _I shook my head, whose voice was that? "What about you, what's your name?" I asked, nothing else to do but talk....

"I'm Hinamori Ame!"

Hinamori...Am...Am...I knew someone...someones name...there name was almost the same as hers...only..I can't remember it...

"Wah! I'm going to be late! See you Tsukiyomi-san!" she ran off.

Amu's POV

I can't do anything while I'm like this...I can make a body for myself...but it takes a lot of effort...and even if I do make a body, it'll make me very weak. But it's better then nothing.

Ikuto's POV

I sat in my seat waiting to for class to start, I would usually skip..but today I heard there was a transfer student coming.

The door slid open, the teacher came in with a girl, it looked like I'm about a head taller then her, she looked like a sixth grader in elementary. She had black hair in braids, wore glasses and honey colored eyes.

"Everyone, this is our new student, her name is Hayasaki Amu. Please treat her kindly."

Amu's POV

I looked around the classroom, nothing unusual...I guess...wait...is that...Ikuto?! I stared.

"Hayasaki-san?" the teacher asked.

Oh right, "Nice to meet you, please take care of me from now on." I said in a small voice.

"Your seat is right behind Tsukiyomi-san."

I walked to the empty seat behind him and sat down, I looked at my text books...I have a long way to go...

I can't draw to much attention to myself, it'll only make it harder, and with this weak body, I won't be able to do much either...

-at break-

I sat at my desk, almost falling asleep...

"Oi , if your going to sleep, go somewhere else." Ikuto said.

I nodded and got up, I need to find my parents...and...a twin...who...maybe they have the same last name as me, "Tsukiyomi-san, do you know anyones family name called Hinamori?" I asked.

"Ya, she's really annoying like my sister."

Wow, how lucky I am... "Which school does she go to?"

"I think she wore the elementary uniform, she's about the same height as you but is in sixth grade."

Sixth? Then she probably isn't my twin...if she were she would be the same age as me.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the classroom. I'm glad that I could speak to Ikuto again.

Ikuto's POV

Why do I get the feeling that I met her before?

-after school-

I walked to the front gate and saw the girl from this morning, Hinamori Ame.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I...I like you! Please go out with me!" she yelled.

I stared, "Sure, I don't mind." why did I accept? I don't even know this girl that much. And she's like 5 years younger then me...I'll break up with her after 2 weeks or so (Miya: When did you become so heartless?! Ikuto: If I were heartless I wouldn't be here now would I? Miya: -__-').

Amu's POV

I was walking to the front gate and saw...Ikuto and...Ame!

"Please go out with me!" she yelled. What...my chest started to ache. Why...I can't love him anymore... But...I guess that doesn't mean I don't love him still.

I quickly walked past them...oh no...I can't stay awake much longer...I have no where to stay though...I have to try...

But I had fainted...

-a few hours later-

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed...I looked around, I didn't recognize the room.

"You're awake?" I noticed that Ikuto was sitting in a chair.

"Y-ya." I replied.

"Don't just suddenly fall asleep." he said.

I nodded. I got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Thanks." I said and left.

I walked down the street and saw a cemetery, I gulped.... "I don't want to go in, but...some kind of clue might be there..." I took a step into the cemetery.

The gates were old and they creaked, typical.

I kept walking, I saw something that caught my eye, Hina...that was the beginning. I dusted the name a bit, it might be my mother or father. I know that Ame's parents aren't my parents, they just happened to have the same...last...name...

On the tomb stone the name carved on it was.....Hinamori........Ame.

TBC

Miya: End!!!!

Amu: Okay, em...R&R

Miya: you can flame at Ame, but not to much

Amu: so you can say you hate her....

Miya: Sorry if character are OOC

Miya: It's early but....Happy early birthday Kuukai!!!! For those who don't know, his birthday is August 17th. And sorry if this story sucks....or doesn't make sense...or...whatever...


End file.
